Metallophthalocyanine complexes are known catalysts for the decomposition of hydroperoxides. Sanderson et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,266 and 4,912,267 issued Mar. 27, 1990; and 4,922,035 and 4,922,036 issued May 1, 1990 disclose decomposition of t-butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) dissolved in t-butanol (TBA) over a metallophthalocyanine catalyst modified by imidazole and other modifiers. Sanderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,602 issued Feb. 12, 1991 discloses partial oxidation of isobutane and distillation of the reaction product to obtain a fraction containing 80 to 90% of t-butylhydroperoxide and 20 to 10% of t-butanol, dissolving that fraction in 3 to 10 parts by weight, based on the weight of the fraction, of benzene, and decomposing the hydroperoxide in the resulting solution with a phthalocyanine decomposition catalyst. Lyons and Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,886 issued Jun. 9, 1992 discloses and claims decomposition of hydroperoxides by contact with metal ligand catalysts of coordination complexes, including phthalocyanine ligands, in which hydrogen in the phthalocyanine molecule has been substituted with electron-withdrawing elements or groups, for example halogen or nitro or cyano groups. Other ligands than phthalocyanines can be used, for example porphyrins and others as subsequently disclosed.